


意外（R）

by LaviniaWilliams



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, 人外, 兄妹, 前列腺按摩, 北欧神话, 半强迫, 同人, 第四爱 - Freeform, 药物, 骨科 - Freeform, 龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaWilliams/pseuds/LaviniaWilliams
Summary: 如果没有那次意外，古德露恩应心无杂念地嫁给齐格鲁德，贡特尔也会心无旁骛的迎娶他的娇美妻子布伦希尔德。那次意外在两人心中埋下了种子
Relationships: 古德露恩, 贡特尔
Kudos: 8





	意外（R）

**Author's Note:**

> www第一次写车车啦，古德露恩算是我掺杂了很多私心与私设的角色，骨科很香，布姐西哥也很香，露妹西哥也香，四角真的很棒。也有在考虑写埃策尔和露妹的文。肉柴不香。有人外，药物因素。gb万岁。

北欧神话设定下的尼伯龙根骨科，露妹喜欢西哥，但也出于仰慕亲近哥哥，直到那天哥哥在她的房内喝了奇怪的药。  
人外有，捆绑有，药物有  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
古德露恩，尼伯龙根王国的公主，现在手足无措。  
谁也无法解释这一切是如何发生的，除了面色潮红明显是喝了春药的贡特尔。古德露恩。活了十九年，头一次遇见这样的情况。她不知道自家大哥是喝下了自己的哪些药剂才变成这幅样子，自己也无法将他移动到别的地方，只得给他找个稍微舒适些的地方躺着。预防哥哥的药的奇怪的副作用，古德露恩甚至用软皮绳拘束了哥哥的行动-“只是让大哥不乱跑惹出麻烦而已”她反复暗示着自己，不让自己有杂念。  
贡特尔的额上满是汗珠，眉头紧皱着，闭着那双好看的眼睛，面色潮红，似乎在忍耐着一波接一波的情潮，修长的双腿互相轻轻磨蹭着、古德露恩用凉水沾湿的手绢轻柔地擦去大哥脸上的汗，看到大哥的模样，她已经知道怎么做能够帮到他，她也有这个能力制服此时的贡特尔，但她不能跨越那一条线，他们是亲兄妹，贡特尔终将会成为国王，娶一个娇美贤妻，与她共度余生。而她也会因为家族的利益与少女的模糊的爱意嫁给齐格鲁德。他们有各自的命运，都不应去干涉对方，自己应当做的，只是照顾好他，默默等他熬过药效，遵从命运。如果事情这样发展下去就好了。--贡特尔睁开眼，眼神已然迷离，脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭她微凉的手，与她相似的俊秀面容上满是渴求，轻声对她说：“帮帮我”。声音中满是情欲，语气轻柔而不容拒绝。  
事态逐渐无法控制了，这是古德露恩心中所想。纤细的手指隔着衣物与绳结在贡特尔身上滑动，果不其然换来对方的一阵颤抖。看着哥哥轻声呻喘息的样子，血脉中龙的施虐欲隐隐作祟。恶意的隔着绳子刮蹭贡特尔的腰部胸部，满意的听着对方被蹭过胸前茱萸而陡然拔高的音调，稍稍带些力度蹂躏着对方的胸部，并隔着衣物轻轻啃咬，果不其然换来了对方的娇吟“哥哥是平时经常锻炼吗，身材很好呢”古德露恩从来不会对人吝啬自己的赞叹，即使是这种时刻也是如此。她慢条斯理的解开他的衣服扣子。稍稍用力的揉捏乳肉便换来了对方粗重的喘息，古德露恩俯下身，轻轻啃咬兄长的乳头，像是幼子吮吸母亲乳汁一般，舌尖不时掠过乳孔。被自己的亲妹妹这么对待，贡特尔此时羞的恨不得找条地缝钻进去，但身体的本能渴望着被人触碰，不由自主的挺了挺胸让对方与自己接触的更多一些。“哥哥还真是淫荡呢”古德露恩轻笑，隔着绳结抚摸着兄长敏感的腰部、颈部，绳结粗糙的质感对于此时的贡特尔无异于催情药，喘气更加急促，下身的性器也有隐隐约约要抬头的趋势。  
两人都在禁地的边缘，只要跨出一步便无法回头。只要兄长制止或者流露出一点不悦，古德露恩便会停止，同样，只要古德露恩想要，贡特尔便什么也不会说。此时两人沉默了，似乎都在思考着这个问题。最终还是贡特尔打破了僵局，他亲吻了妹妹的额头。那是一个隐忍的吻，同样暗示着，古德露恩接着可以为所欲为。这是兄长赋予她的特权。  
事态完全失去控制，绳结被解开，衣服被尽数脱下，自家妹妹的手上沾着前不久自己射出的白浊，导致这一切的小混蛋正无辜的用那双祖母绿的眼睛打量着他。古德露恩轻轻环抱住兄长，好奇地问：“哥哥好些了吗？‘这就是明知故问，贡特尔恨恨地想着。不动还好，经过这一来身体想要被填满的欲望愈发强烈。他无声的捧起妹妹的手，轻柔的舔着食指与中指，像猫儿一般乖顺。从古德露恩的视角来看这画面无疑是极度刺激的：自己的亲哥哥衣冠不整，面色潮红，半跪在地上，认真的舔着自己的指尖。温热的口腔包裹住自己微凉的手指，她恶意的用力向下压、搅动，换来哥哥的眼泪摇摇欲坠。带着爱怜地吻去泪珠，动作却不见轻柔。”我要开始了哦，哥哥“  
少女的动作轻柔，尽量不弄痛兄长，努力克制着自己想要蹂躏兄长的欲望。吞食的龙心为她带来了龙种的特性，虽然表面波澜不惊，她裙下的龙尾早就因为兴奋而甩来甩去。兄长明显是看出了她的焦躁，安慰似的摸了摸自家妹妹的头发，换来的是古德露恩在他脖颈锁骨处留下的红痕。他曾想要制止少女在明显的地方留下印记，却被对方”哥哥可以围围脖嘛“委婉拒绝。两人无论动作多激烈都不会亲吻嘴唇，这似乎是约定俗成。古德露恩黏黏糊糊的撒娇令贡特尔几乎忘了自己在妹妹身下的事。直到她的那句压得极低的一句：”哥哥，我要进来了，忍着一点啊。“  
修长的手指探入穴口，轻轻按压着内壁，有了情动时的肠液做润滑，自然手指插入时轻松了很多，待到插入第三根手指时，古德露恩偶然触碰到了一块软肉。轻轻碾压便会换来哥哥的颤抖不止与陡然拔高的声调，贡特尔无力地推着古德露恩，哀求她不要继续了，对方却坏心眼地用力研磨软肉，愉悦的听着哥哥的叫声。扩张做的差不多的时候，古德露恩将手抽出，令自家兄长猛然感到一阵空虚，随即被填满。龙尾不比人的性器，冰凉且粗壮，尺寸惊人，每抽插一次贡特尔都会感受到灭顶的快感，少女的喘息令他不禁羞耻的收缩穴口，古德露恩也舒爽的叹息出声。贡特尔的身子很敏感，尤其是被磨蹭少女称为”蹭过那里哥哥就会发出很可爱的声音“的软肉。古德露恩含着哥哥的乳头，舌尖不断地舔弄，时而用力地吮吸，用牙啃咬，连乳晕都大了一圈，，含糊不清的对哥哥说”要是哥哥有奶汁就好了“贡特尔听了简直想哭。自家妹妹在这场性爱中喊的每一句哥哥比春药还要猛烈，时时提醒着他是在被自己的亲妹妹压在身下娇喘，有着近乎悖德的快感。  
待到贡特尔已经是什么都射不出来，哭着求她时，古德露恩才放开哥哥，把两人清理干净。贡特尔看着她，平静地说：”这件事，以后只能和最喜欢的人做。今天我的纵容，只是因为你是我的妹妹，我可以将一切奉献给你，换做别人可不会这样了。“古德露恩点点头，乖顺的靠在哥哥身边，实际有意无意的摸着哥哥精壮的腰身，不为别的，因为哥哥是除了xxxx可以纵容自己在上面的人嘛。


End file.
